megamind_metrocity_tumblrfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue
''"What are you looking at?! I'm Blue to my friends. To you, I'm Megamind, future Master of all Villainy!" '' AU Teen!Megamind who left his prison way too soon. Now he's trying to find his path in life. Physical Height: 1'54 m Build: He's a shortie, quite lanky. Eye color: Emerald green. Hair style: Bald as he can be. Skin tone: Blue Other notable physical features: He blushes easily. When he's blushing, his cheeks become purplish. Also you can always see him in the company of his Minion, who wears a baby monkey suit, and usually clings to Blue's arm, or remains hidden on his schoolbag. Clothing style: Until recently, he used to wear an orange overalls, his last connection to the prison of the alternate universe he came from. After a day of shopping with Pialy, he decided to follow a hard punk style, with second-hand clothes (dyed T-shirts, ripped jeans) and plenty of bracelets (never enough spikes). Emotional General mood: In the company of other blue aliens (especially Lucy), he can reveal his cheerful, friendly behaviour. But being on his own, Blue's anxieties take over him. He'll be detached, fearful to interact with others (especially if they're human, since they bring back the memories of his first experiences in school), so you'll give to give him time to warm up to your character while he tries to play villain. The wait can be worth it: if you're patient, he'll be willing to help you in anything. Likes: Spending time with Lucy, playing with Minion, stargazing, harmless pranks, working on new inventions, sleeping, books, doughnuts, spikes, Astronomy, Science, Maths. Dislikes: Walking home alone, being unable to socialize or create machines able to help him with his anxities and fears. Skills and Abilities Like other Megaminds, Blue is a little hyperactive workaholic who loves to build new inventions with the help of his faithful Minion. Certainly crafty when it comes about pranks (the more elaborated, the better!). He's developing certain interest about learning how to work with weapons different from other Megaminds. Weaknesses Loneliness. Being alone in the world terrifies him, and it's his innermost fear - which leads him to be clingy to the people he loves the most. Part of him dreads that they'll vanish from his life in the same way his parents did. History Portals had important consequences into Blue and his Minion’s lives, since they had taken them to Metro Tumblr City twice. In the first time, Blue met Lucy, but he had no place to stay - and the worry he felt toward the warden and his prison uncles made him go back to his world, using the same portal. Just like you can imagine, the Warden was really mad at him, for taking such dangerous journey without permission, and forbid him to abandon the prison. But neither Blue or Minion could remain in prison for too long. One day, when they they were playing in the prison yard, a new portal sucked them in, dropping them into Metro Tumblr City again. But this time, Blue and Minion ended separated. Blue managed to find Lucy and moved in with her and Vycter; as he started the search for his Minion. Fortunatelly, Minion had landed in Metro City’s lake, and with help of her new friend, Azlariel, she managed to survive without problems until Blue managed to find her. Blue wanted to become a villain one day, though he lacks the malice becessary to cause any serious harm. He loves to prank people and steal candies, especially with Lucy, who is the most important person to him, and his best friend. Meanwhile, Minion loves to follow her Sir and help him in everything. Her best friends, apart from Blue, are Nica (whom she calls ‘Mommy’) and Azlariel. Blue and Lucy started to attend to school. Due to their age differences, Blue was sent to Metro Middle and Lucy, to Metro High. These changes (being separated from her and forced to spend so many hours with kids similar to those who made his life Hell in the Lil’ Gifted School for Lil’ Gifted Kids) have caused an important social anxiety in Blue, who feels extremely nervous and scared around humans now. He’s trying to overcome it, though, since he’s starting to realize he needs to grow as person. As he begins to re-think his ways in life, he's starting to consider the possibility of becoming a neutral character in the Game of Good vs Evil. His conversations with Aoi are helping to put his life in perspective and realize that, while he might not always get what he wishes, that doesn't mean he'll be any less loved. Current Information He befriended Damien, Bruce's son, and makes sure to help his friend to hide his weaknesses when it comes about their studies. This friendship will lead him to build special machines in the future which will help Damien to become the hero he always wanted to be. During that time, he got closer to Aoi, until she adopted him as son. In the last months, Blue fell in love with Pal, a girl with mysterous powers. They just started dating. Blue would do anything for her. Relationships Parents: Real ones - Deceased. Current legal parents - Aoi Gavette (mother), Vycter (sort of father figure). Siblings: Minion Other family: Aoi (adoptive mother) Makk (uncle figure), The Warden of his universe (father figure), his prison uncles. Significant other(s): Pal (Present) Friends: Minion, Lucy, Damien, Veda, Able, Nica, Makk, Ezayne Rivals: Metro Boy (former rival on his previous universe) Enemies: Alixon?! Hard to say. She teases him, though he isn't sure if consider her friend or foe. tumblr_mjzo84dIeS1r3zp7ko1_1280.jpg|Blue and Minion by Koda tumblr_m0dyrrYMnp1r2eehuo1_1280.jpg|Lucy & Blue by artist of the community tumblr_m252bfoMb31r3zp7ko1_1280.jpg|Blue & Lucy by Koda Category:Alien Category:Megamind Category:Characters Category:Mun Aura